February 29th Is Creep Year
Greetings boils and ghouls, I, CREEPS, have INFRIGHTED my BEST FIEND and his GHOULFRIEND hee-hee. Yes, he just loves to dance. Why else do you kiddies think they call him THE BOOGEYMAN Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! To start off this PETRIFYING-PARTY, here's the APPETIZER! It's about a young couple, who get IN OVER THEIR HEADS. I call this one... Back on February 29th, 1924, a young couple stopped in their car in front of a manor out, in the countryside of New England. "Let's ask for directions my dear" the young man said to his wife. "Alright, George!" she agreed. George went around, let her out of their car and he rang the doorbell of the place. The door opened and George and his wife strolled on in. They found the inside of the mansion very dark and gloomy. "Hello?" George called out and a man stepped out of the darkness. His skin was extremely pale, and was shining, as he observed the couple, with slits for eyes. He was dressed in a dark-blue, Victorian-style coat and pants, with fancy, silver-feathers stitched down the coat. The man's hair was straight and black. "Hello, may I help you?" he asked George and his wife. "Who are you?" George asked. "Why, I am Francis Willoughby sir, and who might you be?" the man introduced himself to the couple, then asked George. "My name is George Wilcox and this here is my Wife, Peggy. We were wondering if you could give us directions to Albany, New York Mr. Willoghby please?" he replied, introducing themselves then asked. "Ah, Albany, New York. That is eighty miles southwest from here Mr. Wilcox. You and your wife are welcome to stay here for the evening if you prefer" Francis Willoughby invited. George and Peggy looked at one another, then back at Francis, but found him gone. They both gasped. "Hello Mr. Willoughby sir?" George called, and Francis Willoughby's voice called back: "excuse me my apologies, make yourselves at home comfy and cozy, Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox". "Thank you sir!" George and Peggy called back. George and Peggy walked out, into the kitchen, seeing an old, cast-iron stove in the corner. Peggy looked into the pot on it and saw yellow goo. "Come look at this, George my dear" Peggy said. George went over. "Look in this pot" she told him. "Why, this goo is slime darling!!" he said, looking into it. "Come on" George said and they rushed out of the kitchen, stopping when they noticed the dining-room nearby. On the table, there were plates of old, spoiled meat and glasses of wine. Suddenly, Francis Willoughby was sitting at one end of the table. "Please join me Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox, for supper this evening! I get very lonely here on a leap year" Francis Willoughby invited. He drank a glass of wine. Before they could reply, he vanished, revealing himself to them to by a specter. Peggy screamed and George gasped. Peggy ran for the front door, yanking and tugging on the doorknob. The door wouldn't open and the voice of Francis said behind the couple, "Yes, I am a phantom as you saw. Back when I was still alive during the Civil War, I was a general. When I was shot off of my horse, the soldier decapitated me with his knife!" Mr. Willoughby explained. The phantom pulled off his ghostly-head, dropping it to the floor. George and Peggy screamed in horror, Peggy tearing the door open. They raced outside, got to the car and George began driving away. Then, they saw the ghost of Francis materialize up, ahead of them on the country-road. The headless specter held his head, and both his neck and head sprayed and squirted blackened slime out of them. George and Peggy Wilcox screamed and terror, driving through the ghost. Both George and Peggy didn't look back. Ol' Francis Willoughby sure tried to HEAD THEM OFF AT THE PASS Ha-Ha. What a shame though that George ans Peggy weren't IN THE SPIRIT to stay at Mr. Willoughby's HANTED HOME! Oh well, Francis will just have to DIE-NE ALONE again heh-heh-heh-heh.